


Orniphile

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, Best Friends, Birdwatching, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hot, Innuendo, Ladrien June, Popsicles, Prompt Fic, Respite, Sweet, afternoon in the park, i'm late, orniphile, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Ladybug, and happenstance, puts her at the right place at the right time to spend some quality time with none other than Adrien Agreste. Nothing like an afternoon chat with the option for more.





	Orniphile

Marinette had been running late that afternoon to drop off a paper for one of her college courses. Her professor had extended the drop off time until 5:00 PM just for her and she was loathed to miss it. After she'd dropped it off she realized it would take forever to get home in this rush hour traffic so what's a girl to do? Transform back into Ladybug, of course.

She was swinging across the Seine when a familiar blonde head of hair caught her attention. _Adrien._ Why the heck not?

Adrien was sitting on a bench, appreciating his frozen treat when none other than Ladybug dropped down in front of him.

"Evening," she smiled, "I see you've found something to cool you off."

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, "It is pretty hot. I thought a popsicle was a good idea."

Ladybug looks around for the vendor and smiled, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Here, let me," he jumped up to stop her and jogged over to the vendor. He bought a second blue popsicle, "Here. I got blue because it matches your eyes...and it's delicious," he added as he licked his own blue popsicle.

"Thank you. That was very sweet," she nodded.

Adrien quickly learned his mistake of buying her a popsicle, instead of a snow cone, when she proceeded to put the tip into her mouth. He gulped, suddenly hotter, "Uh, good?"

Poor, naive, Marinette. "Yeah," she smiled as she slurped up the melting drips, "Just what I needed."

Adrien looked away, flustered, "Yeah."

"What were you doing out here this fine afternoon?" Ladybug was merely trying to make conversation, completely unaware of the boy losing his composure next to her.

"Birds. I'm bird watching," he blurted out. He actually didn't have a good reason to be out, but saying 'I'm lame and have no life' didn't sound like a good option. Nino and Alya were on a date, Marinette had classes, and he was avoiding his father. Yep, that about sums it up.

"I didn't know you were an avid orniphile."

"Orni--what?"

"Orniphile," she smirked, "Bird lover."

"I'm not. I just like them."

"I can respect that," she nodded.

Adrien was looking away from Ladybug while she ate that horrendously phallic frozen treat. He gulped again, "So, do you like to--"

"Swallow," she whispered next to him.

Adrien began sputtering, "P-pardon?!?!"

She pointed ahead of them, "There."

He looked ahead and saw a bird flitting about the trees. It had a strange hover like flying movement and the tail split into a V shape. She was referring to a bird.

"Ugh, oh, yeah."

"Barn swallow, I think, or maybe a bee-eater. I can't really tell. I don't really know my birds as well as my dad does," she smiled.

"Your dad watches birds?"

"When he has time," she nods, "He's pretty busy; too busy to most of the time."

He nodded slowly once he'd managed to get his heart rate back to a reasonable rate. He understood busy fathers.

"Do you come out and watch birds often?" she asked.

"Not really often," he shrugged, "I'd come out more often if I had people to watch them with."

"I'd come watch birds with you; although, we'd have to find a more inconspicuous place to observe." Adrien's face split into the most brilliant smile she'd seen on him in ages. It warmed her heart to know that she'd put it there. They glanced around and noticed there was quite the crowd starting to whisper around the perimeter. Sitting on a bench, in the middle of a park, was Paris's most beloved model Adrien Agreste and their ever vigilant superhero Ladybug. "I might have to leave you for now."

There was a photographer across the way that had turned his camera on them. He had been photographing the birds they were watching, but had since decided they were a more interesting fair.

"Yeah," Adrien nodded, "That might be a good idea."

"I'll see you around, handsome boy."

Adrien grinned at her nickname, "Want to meet me here tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

Ladybug grinned, "Of course. How about we meet at the bridge," she pointed over towards the river, "It'll be more discreet."

"I look forward to it. Have a good night, Ladybug."

"You, too, Adrien. Oh, and thanks for the popsicle."

They both smiled the entire way home.


End file.
